1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system employing a mobile terminal to provide route guidance service. The navigation system comprises a navigation server and the mobile terminal has access to the server through communication means such as communication networks including the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile terminals have come into widespread use, various services are provided to meet the diverse needs of users. Many forms of business are announced to provide guidance services for users who have access to navigation servers through their mobile terminals and communication networks including the Internet.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-81957 discloses a power-saving navigation system employing a mobile navigation device. According to the above Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-81957, while guiding a user toward a landmark, the navigation system saves electricity by starting calculation to compare the user's position found with GPS satellites and the landmark when it is nearly time for the user to arrive at the landmark.